


An Unexpected Visitor

by darlinghoots



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon (2002), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oneshot, but i guess it can be seen that way, but this isn't like hannigraham, i don't really care, i picked out what i wanted and all that, its whatever you interpret it as, like everything is combined, so this sorta includes the movie book and tv series, you can think they had a past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hannibal Lecter escapes from Tennessee, he visits Will Graham</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So, after reading the book and watching the movie, and more recently the series, I always wondering why Hannibal never went to Will Graham after his escape and all that. So, I wrote something.
> 
> It is weird because I never shipped these two in the books or the movies, but this tv series, Mads and Hugh just make it happen. And I tried not to. I really did.
> 
> So yeah, interpret this as you want.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Sugarloaf Key, Florida; so naturally, Will wanted to spend it outside. Then again, he spent almost every day outside. He loved being by the ocean. He loved just being outside. It made him calm and at ease.

 

He has lived here for around six years, maybe. He lost track of time most days. He didn’t even really remember when he had left Baltimore. But that didn’t really matter anymore. He was use to lapses in time by now.

 

But Will lived his life worry free these days. He lived in the now. He didn’t think about his past and he didn’t think about his future. All he cared about was Molly and Willy. They were his life now. He didn’t think about psychology, murder, or anything like that. He barely even watched the news anymore. He didn’t want to know what was going on in the world anymore.

 

Will walked through the kitchen towards the screen door that led to the backyard. The breeze felt wonderful as it blew through the screen, the distinct smell of the ocean and sand filed the room. He took a deep breath and looked down.

 

On the table by the door was a small fishing lure. It had red and purple feathers with brown threading. It looked so regal and formal, like it wasn’t supposed to be a fishing lure but was stuck being one anyways.

 

It reminded Will so much of himself. He just couldn’t really decide if it was his now self or his past self. He didn’t really want to think too hard on that. He was afraid he might not like the answer.

 

But the lure was broken. Will had messed something up with making it. He hadn’t messed with lures for a long time. He never wanted to mess with them again. Not after what _he_ had done. But it had been long enough. He needed to move on eventually. He set the lure down and turned around. He needed a drink.

 

He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, popped the cap, and took a long swig from it. He smiled as he closed the fridge and saw the note on the door.

 

_Took Willy to the carnival. Be back in a few hours. Love you. –Molly._

He let out a deep breath and ripped the note from the fridge, crumbling it up and throwing it away before walking out to the backyard. The view from his house was amazing. They were right on the ocean. You really couldn’t get much closer than what they were.

 

Molly had fallen in love with this house based on this view. They looked at the house but once she saw this, she wanted it. And Will had to admit that it was pretty amazing.  He couldn’t say no to something like this.

 

He had taught Willy to fish from that dock there. He even proposed to Molly here, all those years ago. He loved this place and he never wanted to leave here again. It held so much good, and he didn’t want anything to taint this place. It was the perfect solitude from the world he once knew. He needed this place.

 

He took another drink of his beer before walking over to an old boat that had been sitting in his yard for weeks. Will had bought this baby at a sale for quite the bargain. The dealer said there was no hope for it, but Will was positive that he could make it run again.

 

Will had always wanted a boat of his own so he could take Molly and Willy out but they couldn’t afford one at the moment. So Will was dedicated to fixing this one up for them for the time being. Of course, it had taken him a little longer than he had anticipated, but he was sure that it would be done soon.

Setting his beer down, Will climbed into the boat and took a little evaluation on what exactly he would need for the day. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that someone had approached the boat.

 

“Hello Will.”

 

Every muscle in Will’s body tensed and his mind suddenly went blank.

 

This can’t be happening. He is dreaming. He has to be because there was no way that Hannibal Lecter could be in Florida at this moment. He slowly turned around and took in the man in front of him.

 

“You are not hallucinating Will, I promise you that.” Will took a deep breath and sat down on the boat seat. He felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out at any moment. But he couldn’t do that. Who knows what Hannibal would do to him if he just passed out?

 

Hannibal looked good since the last time he saw him. Prison didn’t do much damage to him, as far as he could tell. He still looked like the same man he had met all those years ago.

 

He was dressed in his fine suits just like he used to be all those years ago. His hair was dyed a bit darker than normal, most likely to help him blend in so no one really recognized him. There was even some stubble on his chin, showing that he hadn’t had the chance to shave lately. He looked different, yet his presence was still the same.

 

Hannibal didn’t look like a man that was on the run. He looked like someone who was enjoying life one day at a time. He was acting like he was years ago, when Will first met him.

 

“What….” Will stammered, closing his eyes as his mind raced. He tried to get a grip on reality.

 

_My name is Will Graham. I am in Baltimore, no. I am in Sugarloaf Key, Florida. And Hannibal Lecter is standing in front of me._

He repeats that over and over and over again in his head, but one thing kept clouding his thoughts.

 

He sees the same thing over and over again: Hannibal sneaking up behind him and stabbing him in the abdomen, almost disemboweling him. He did it right in his office, the same office that Will had begun to see as a safe haven.

 

But all that had been a lie. Hannibal had been the killer all along. He was the Chesapeake Ripper. He had fooled everyone and now, here he was, in front of Will’s house, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

 

“Are you here to kill me?” Will was shaking. It was just like before when he would have episodes. He hadn’t had one in ages and he really didn’t want to have one now. Hannibal took a step forward. Will watched as Hannibal eyed the beer bottle and the countless other bottles surrounded the boat. He knew Hannibal was evaluating exactly who Will Graham had become.

 

“No. Of course not Will. The world is far more interesting with you in it.”

 

“You told me the world isn’t safe with me in it. That no one was safe from me.”

 

“Oh, that is true. No one is safe when you are around. Don’t you remember that? What was that reporters name? Freddy Lounds?” Will winced at the name. He did not need to remember that he was responsible for someone dying. “Not to mention when you killed Garret Jacob Hobbs and Dr. Gideon. All deaths you were directly responsible for. But, regardless of all that, you make the world more interesting. You are unique, Will. The world needs more people like you.”

 

Will looked around, nervously. Usually his annoying neighbor Matt stopped by when he was working to see if he could help with anything. Usually Will found Matt annoying and wished he would just mind his own business (Will also thought Matt liked Molly, but that was a completely different subject). But today he really hoped that Matt stopped by. He really wanted the distraction.

 

Then again, that might not be the best thing. Hannibal always hated distractions. Will didn’t need another death on his hands. He had enough of it already.

 

“Where are Molly and Willy? I was so hoping that I would finally get to meet them. I have heard so much about them.” Will wanted to throw up. After all these years, Hannibal still knew how to get under his skin. He knew exactly where to hit him, and he did it with full force.

 

He hated this effect that Hannibal had over him, the power he held. Will knew that he needed to protect his family. He needed to make sure Hannibal didn’t know anything about them. He wanted his family safe from the likes of Hannibal Lecter. Molly knew that Will captured Hannibal, but he never spoke of their relationship. He wanted to forget that time in his life. He never even brought up Jack or Alana or even Beverly. He left all that behind him when he moved.

 

But he knew Hannibal already knew all about him and his family, he was positive about that little fact. Hannibal had found his address somehow and was able send someone to try and kill him. He sent Will letters from prison. Hannibal probably knew Molly and Willy were out at a carnival at this very moment. He had waited for Will to be alone. Who knows how long he had actually been watching Will, just waiting for the best moment. There was no lying to Hannibal Lecter.

 

“They are gone. Went to a carnival.”

 

“Ah, I see. And why aren’t you with them, Will? Shouldn’t you be out with your family?”

 

“Let’s go inside, before someone sees you.” Will jumped off the boat and grabbed his beer, pushing ahead of Hannibal. He shouldn’t have turned his back to Hannibal again, not after what happened last time, but right now, he didn’t care. Let Hannibal kill him.

 

“You’ve come back to your roots. How charming.” Will didn’t need to look at him to know that Hannibal was mocking him. It seemed like that was all Hannibal ever did to him.

 

“I always said I would have preferred to be working on boat motors than solving murders. It’s what I’m good at.” Will walked into the kitchen, throwing his beer bottle away before opening the fridge for another one. He glanced over and saw Hannibal looking around the kitchen. He was looking at the pictures on the wall and Will could practically see the disgust on his face. He watched him as Hannibal walked over to the table and picked up the fishing lure, examining it. “Do you want a beer?” Hannibal looked over at him then. Will didn’t know why he asked. He knew Hannibal wouldn’t drink it. But he felt obligated to offer him something. Will didn’t want to be rude.

 

“What?”

 

“Beer? Want one?  There aren’t any people in it, I’m afraid.” Hannibal smirked at him and Will couldn’t contain the small smile that appeared on his face. He couldn’t believe he had just made a cannibal joke. Will really must be losing it right now.

 

“No. I will leave the beer for you.” Will nodded and closed the fridge. “Are you making lures again?”

 

“That is the only one I have made in years. It’s broken though. Something about it just isn’t right. I really don’t think I can make them anymore.”

 

“A broken lure for a broken man.” Will just looked away. “It is a quaint little place you have here Will. Very you.” Hannibal glanced around the room again, as if he was looking for something. “Where are your dogs?” Will took a sip of his beer and walked out of the room. Of course Hannibal would bring them up.

 

“I haven’t had the dogs since, well, you know when. I had Alana have them all adopted. Even Winston.” Will had wanted to keep Winston. But he wanted a new life. A fresh start. And that meant getting rid of everything.

 

“Must have been hard, giving up something that important to you.”

 

“Yeah.” Will sat down in his armchair, drinking half the bottle in one gulp. He was getting nervous again. Hannibal had said he wasn’t there to kill him, but he could have been lying. Hannibal had all the reason in the world to want to kill him. He had tried before. Hannibal walked into the room and sat down across from him in the loveseat. He glanced around and smiled.

 

“Just like old times.” Will didn’t want to reminisce on old times. He wanted to get straight o point.

 

“How did you escape?” Hannibal leaned back and crossed his legs. He was distancing himself from Will. That wasn’t new. Will was sure that he never really knew who the real Hannibal Lecter was. All he saw was what Hannibal wanted him to see and the killer side of him. But Will knew there was some humane part of him in there. It was just hidden and locked away.

 

“Don’t you watch the news, Will? I’m sure it is everywhere.”

 

“I try not to watch the news anymore. All it shows is crime and murder. I don’t need that in my life. I don’t need to see any of that anymore.”

 

“Did you know that I had even escaped then?”

 

“I did. Jack called, told me what happened. He wanted me to go into hiding. I refused his offer.”

 

“Why did you refuse the offer? It seemed like it would have been the smart thing to do.”

 

“I knew you would find me somehow, if you wanted to.” Hannibal tilted his head to side and smiled.

 

“You know me all too well. Which means you should know how I escaped. Can’t you enter my mind and know my thoughts. Can’t you see what I see. Why I did it the way I did.” There he was, taunting him again.

 

“I don’t do that anymore, Dr. Lecter. I read an article on what happened in Memphis. But I want to know why, from you. No games. No riddles. Just tell me why.”

 

“They were very rude to me there, Will. You know how I abhor rudeness.” Will nodded, leaning back. He was getting more relaxed. This was just like old times. The only thing that is different is that Hannibal wasn’t hiding who he was anymore. Hannibal was letting Will see exactly who he was, and Will didn’t know how exactly to deal with that now. “How is good old Jack Crawford doing these days?”

 

“Good, as far as I know. Are you going to go after him?” Will knew how much Hannibal hated Jack.

 

“Does Jack think I am?”

 

“Everyone thinks you will come after them. Even people who have never met you will think you will come after them.”

 

“I toyed with Jack enough over the past eight years. I am done with him.” Hannibal looked over at Will and for once he felt a bit relieved. At least that was one person who was safe from Hannibal’s wrath. “Have you heard of Clarice Starling?”

 

Will did know about her. Will thinks she may have even been in one of his classes at one point. She was referred to as the new ‘Will Graham,’ or, Jack’s new protégé.  Jack had sent her to interview Lecter to get information on Buffalo Bill. She ended up catching him, and killing him, saving Catherine Martin. And she was just a trainee. It was a miracle she wasn’t hurt worse than what she was.

 

Will really hoped she did dealt with the murder well. He remembered what he was like after his first kill. He hoped no one had to go through what he went through.

 

“I have heard of her. She has a bright future a head of her, as long as she deals with it the right way.”

 

“She does. She is a lot like you Will. I think you two would get along quite well.” Will leaned forward a bit.

 

“You speak as if you know her on a personal level.” Hannibal laughed.

 

“I guess you could say that. She killed Buffalo Bill, just like you killed Garrett Jacob Hobbs. But I think she is stronger than you, Will. She needed that kill to make her stronger, whereas for you, it made you weaker.”

 

“You should be happy. You used my disadvantage as your advantage.”

 

“But you still caught me in the end, didn’t you Will?” Will really shouldn’t be making Hannibal mad. That is what caused his endangerment last time.                            

 

“I heard Dr. Chilton fled the country after your escape.” Hannibal chuckled.

 

“That little chicken didn’t run fast enough in the end.” Will straightened up.

 

“You killed him?”

 

“Don’t worry Will. He didn’t feel a thing.” Will knew he was lying, but he let the lie relax him a bit. After all Dr. Chilton had experienced with Dr. Gideon, Will was sure Hannibal made it a thousand times worse. But the lie was comforting in a way. Will wasn’t mourning for Dr. Chilton, but that didn’t mean he wanted him to suffer. “How are you doing Will?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean mentally. Do you still hallucinate? Headaches? Seizures?” Will swallowed.

 

“No. The headaches are still there. But I am actually doing very well. I have undergone some treatment, so everything seems to be going okay.”

 

“Good.” Will just nodded. He really wanted Hannibal out of his house soon. He didn’t think he could continue being this social and relaxed anymore. “But I see you developed a drinking problem.”

 

“I am happy, that is all that matters.”

 

“But is your drinking why you are here and not with your family at the carnival.” Will’s jaw clenched. How was Hannibal able to read him so well? Molly was indeed mad at Will for his drinking problem. She wanted him to be more open with her about why he drank. But he couldn’t do that to her. He didn’t need her to bear his problems as well. They were his alone to deal with. Will was waiting for the night she comes home with divorce papers.

 

He was sure it would be any day now.

 

“Don’t psychoanalyze me doctor. We have been through this before.”

 

“You know, it’s times like this that I really miss the old times between us.” Will laughed, he couldn’t help it. The very thought was just ridiculous.

 

“All our time together was one big trick on your part. You manipulated me to believe what you wanted me to believe. There is nothing there to miss.”

 

“I would have liked to believe that we were friends, Will.”

 

“Friends?” Was Hannibal being serious right now? He came all the way here, risking being caught; all to talk about how much he missed their so called friendship. “We were not friends, Hannibal. Friends do not manipulate each other. Friends do not lie to each other about eating people. Friends do not frame their friends for the crimes they committed. Friends don’t do things like that.”

 

“I did what I had to do to protect myself. Surely you could understand that.”

 

“But you are a murderer Hannibal. You kill people. That is not normal. A friendship cannot be built on lies.”

 

“Regardless of my lifestyle, Will.” Hannibal leaned forward, moving himself closer to Will. Will couldn’t look at him. He was sure Hannibal could see through to your soul just by looking in your eyes. Before he didn’t mind making eye contact with Hannibal, but that was before he could actually see who he was. “I valued your friendship. I trusted you and valued your opinion of me.”

 

“Oh yeah, and what about Abigail Hobbs? You killed her and framed me for it. You used my illness to make everyone think I was crazy, putting your murders on me. I lost everything because of you.” Will was shaking; he was on the verge of another panic attack. He needed to calm himself down.

 

“I will not apologize for doing what I felt was right for your wellbeing.” Wellbeing? Getting arrested was for his wellbeing?

 

“And Francis Dolarhyde? What about him? You sent him to my house to kill me and my family.”

 

“I did. But it was a test Will. That is all. That night you caught me, you betrayed me in every way. I was hurt. I was mad. I had to do something. I stabbed you first, and when that didn’t kill you, I had to resort to something else. Dolarhyde was just convenient method.” Will didn’t need to hear anymore. He needed to get Hannibal out of here. He was tainting everything that was good about this place.

 

“I think you need to leave.” Will blurted out. He meant to sound more demanding, but it came out in more of a squeak. Hannibal didn’t say anything though. He merely just nodded, as if he understood exactly what Will was thinking.

 

“Alright.” Hannibal stood up and straightened his suit as he looked around the room.  Will stood up, looking down at the floor as if there was something important that he needed to see. The air was thick with tension. Will had no idea what Hannibal would end up doing.

 

Would he keep his word and not kill him? When Will turned back to look at Hannibal, he was standing right in front of him, invading his personal space.

 

“Do you have any scars, Will?” Will just stared at him. What kind of question was that? Of course he had scars. His face was covered in them from Francis Dolarhyde’s attack. He had a small scar from where Jack had shot him. And then he had the one that Hannibal gave him. He has to live every day looking at the evidence of the life he once led that he wanted to forget.

 

“Of course I do. Everyone does.”

 

“Did I leave one?” Will looked away. He hated giving Hannibal the satisfaction of knowing that he left a scar. That he had done something permanent to him. Hannibal laughed and Will tensed up as Hannibal touched right where he had stabbed him all those years ago.

 

That scar was the sole reminder of how evil can take any form. Will still couldn’t get over the fact that Hannibal was a killer. He had no motive. He was unlike any other serial killer out there. There was no real pattern. Hannibal killed whomever he thought deserved to be killed, whoever had been rude to him in the past.

 

Will flinched as Hannibal traced the scar through his shirt. But there was something soothing about the touch. It was like Hannibal was trying to wipe away the scar. Will closed his eyes, trying to forget where he was and who exactly was touching him.

 

He opened his eyes when Hannibal touched his face. That snapped him out of his thoughts. Hannibal’s hand ran over his face, then down his neck and back up his face again.

 

“This is my design.” Hannibal whispered, forcing Will to look right into his eyes. “Your scars make you who you are Will. They tell the story of your life. They make you strong. Never forget that. They show what you have overcome.” Will couldn’t breathe. Hannibal was so close to him.  Hannibal could snap his neck if he felt inclined to. Will was completely vulnerable at the moment. He couldn’t get away even if he tried.

 

Hannibal leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Will’s lips. It was nothing big or romantic, just a simple parting gesture. A goodbye of sorts.

 

“This is goodbye Will. I will do you the honor of letting you live the life you so desperately want. One without me. But you are more than this drunk on the beach fixing boat motors. You were destined for great things, Will. Always remember that.”

 

“Where will you go?”  

 

“That I can’t tell you. Goodbye Will.” Will didn’t move as Hannibal walked away. He just stared at the area Hannibal had just inhabited. He heard the screen door slam, but by the time Will finally looked around, Hannibal was gone.

 

Will walked towards the back door, stepping outside, but he saw no sign of Hannibal. He was gone just as quickly as he had come, almost like he disappeared right into thin air. It was almost like he wasn’t even here at all.

 

In fact, Will wouldn’t have been surprised if he had hallucinated the whole encounter. He made his way back inside, trying to find any evidence of Hannibal’s appearance. He looked down and saw that the fishing lure he had sitting on the table was gone.

 

How about that? Hannibal got his trophy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
